


Different

by sxfaraway



Category: Take That, gary barlow - Fandom, robbie williams - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, Sex, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxfaraway/pseuds/sxfaraway
Summary: This is just a brief drabble diving into Robbie’s mental health.





	Different

What’s better than a life of partying? Drugs, sex, the overall smell of debauchery lingering on your skin for days after the night has ended. What in the world is better than that high; than the euphoria of an orgasm while stoned clear off your ass?

Not being at war with yourself. Being a prisoner of your own mind and clinging onto anything to keep you free from being your own slave driver. That sounds pretty damned perfect.

These were things that Robbie was constantly thinking, although he would never admit to the latter of the situation. Not just yet. He knew there was a problem; that no person constantly indulged so heavily unless something was wrong. Seriously wrong. The amount of drug intake was surely enough to kill him. Mentally, he was already a ticking time bomb. Why not just add and make it so he was truly a time bomb waiting to explode? It made sense to him. Surely no one around him was ready to go for his idea, but if he was okay with it? What the hell! The world can deal with it.

But, of course, with the high is the comedown. The low. That was one thing that Robbie stopped taking into account. Why ruin his highs by remembering reality? There’s no point in putting out for anything if you’re worrying about the outcome. Just go, go, go. 

The mind of a manic depressive is a scary one. 

He was winning, though. He may have been losing to himself, but against the world? Oh, was he a winner. He had broken out of the clutches of the beloved boy band that was Take That. The youngest member had stepped out a while back and was winning. The band, in full, had split up. A war had ended between himself and former band mate Gary—But there was no denying who was standing victorious; who was atop the rubble and dying embers of the band. And it was not Gary. Gary’s career was dwindling. His appearance was going down the hole. Everything regarding him was a screaming “down, down, down”. For Robbie? He was a genuine looker and drew more women in than he could count. His solo career was shooting up faster than a rocket and had prospects far greater than just the moon. 

But.. Was the fame and success really anything if death was taunting you outside your window. It never came close enough to be tangible and the singer was lost as to if he was grateful or annoyed. Maybe he wanted death. Why couldn’t it come like a welcome friend? Or maybe he was afraid of death and drawing the curtains to avoid looking at it. Even he wasn’t so sure anymore.


End file.
